


Padfoot's Prisoner

by thekid21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekid21/pseuds/thekid21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius ends up with an American tourist as a hostage and has to keep her hidden while he tries to exact his revenge. What starts out as a reluctant partnership quickly develops into more as Sirius comes to terms with years of imprisonment and his hostage learns there might be more to this convict's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set during the Prisoner of Azkaban. Hope you like it!

Harry Potter was rummaging through his school trunk. Sirius crept closer trying to get a better look at his godson. There was no doubt this was James' son. Looking at the skinny boy with messy black hair transported Sirius to the day he'd met his best friend on the Hogwart's Express.

Suddenly Harry looked up, directly into the dark alley Sirius was hiding in. Crouching lower instinctively he watched while the boy slowly raised a wand to illuminate the alley. Catching sight of the massive black dog he yelled and stepped backwards tripping over his trunk in the process and falling hard into the gutter. Snorting at the reaction he slinked back into the darkness of the alley. By the time a pair of headlights lit up the alley he had disappeared down a side street.

Trotting along down the quiet muggle street, Sirius began the long journey to Hogwarts. He resisted chasing down pigeons cursing Azkaban for sapping so much of his strength. Before he got anywhere he needed food. It'd been years since he'd had anything other than hard bread or stale meat followed by dingy water. Stopping in front of a muggle food place with the hard plastic seats he stopped and considered resuming human form. A meal might be worth getting spotted. Shaking his head to clear the scent of food he walked on. He'd survived Azkaban for thirteen years. A few more days eating alley trash was nothing.

Sifting through trashcans in dog form he'd stop on occasion to scratch behind one of his ears. A few years ago he'd gotten fleas and he hadn't stopped itching since. Adding a bath to his list of things to do he returned to the trash pulling out small pieces of deep fried chicken he'd once heard Lily call chicken nuggets or chicken bits. They tasted miraculous to the newly escaped convict.

By the time he started moving north again his tail was wagging. He'd spent so much time in dog form during his imprisonment that he no longer had to consciously act like one. Wagging his tail and scratching his ears felt natural to him now. Stopping once more to scratch him self as a muggle couple walked past giving the dirty, matted stray dog a wide birth. Watching the couple the massive dog couldn't help but stare. They were arm in arm and clearly, sickeningly in love. Growling slightly at the slight scent of female arousal he started moving again.

Valerie was starting to wish she'd looked up British laws concerning bar fights. If she just punched this drunk ass hat hitting on her would she get a ticket and a night in jail or just face being exported? She'd been backpacking for weeks through the U.K. without a drink, but tonight she'd lost her wand. Flying motorbike was usually a good way to travel, until your wand falls out of your cloak at 300 feet over a giant lake in Scotland. Cursing her luck she'd sought out the nearest establishment that served alcohol.

Halfway through her second beer this muggle man had come up to her and started hitting on her. He was breathing his putrid breath all over her face as he used pick up line after pick-up line referencing things like fishing and football along with a dozen other things only a muggle could understand. The accent wasn't helping either. In London it'd been easy to understand everyone, but the further north she went the less people were making sense. She'd had a hard enough time understanding people back home.

"Listen, you seem like a great guy, but I'm really just here for a quiet drink."

"Don't be that way, love. I'll show you a grand ol time."

"Take a hint, man. I'm not interested."

"No need to be such a twat about it." Valerie resisted the urge to punch him reminding herself that she didn't have a wand to clean up her messes right now. The man walked back to his mates and she turned back to her drink. Reaching into her pocket for more muggle money she came up with a chocolate frog and a piece of string. Finishing her drink with a scowl she slammed the empty mug on the bar and stood up. She could probably hit on a guy for a free drink, but she was not in the mood tonight.

She stepped out of the bar and lit a cigarette. Shoving her empty hand into her pocket she sighed deeply leaning back to look at the black sky. Her sleek black Ducati was parked down a nearby alley. Walking back she passed a mangy black dog. "Hey, boy. What're you doing out here all alone, huh? Fuck you're a skinny thing. Lets find you some food. Come on." The dog licked her hand eagerly and wagged his tail amicably walking beside her.

"Which way she'd go?" the noise of the bar reached Valerie and her new companion as the door to the bar swung open. The man from earlier had followed her back out with two of his friends.

"Fucking muggles. Guess you don't need to be a wizard to be a total asshole huh, boy?" The dog's tongue lolled out of the side of his mouth as he looked up at her.

"Hey, slow down!" The man was shouting from the entrance to the alley. Valerie turned and instinctively reached for her wand. Cursing angrily she glared over at the three men blocking the only exit to the narrow alley.

"Look, man, just please leave," she didn't expect that to work, but it seemed important to try.

"Hey we just want to talk, pet. You left in such a hurry." They slowly paced closer almost within arm reach. Dropping her cigarette she hooked her hand in her back pocket and stomped it out with a small smile. When the men had looked down at her boot she quickly pulled a knife she kept behind her back and slashed one man's arm then quickly kicked another man where it hurt most. By this time the last man had time to recover and was regrouping from the sudden assault. Luckily they were all too drunk to react quickly, but the last man was not as far gone as his friends. When he tried to reach for Valerie the huge black dog lunged sinking his teeth into the man's forearm. The one she'd cut dove at her and she was soon wrestling him in the dirty alleyway.

She could hear the dog growling as she fought her way on top of the man and started punching him over the head. Somewhere she sensed the dog was in trouble. The other man had recovered and was kicking the dog that was mauling his friend. The man below her had stopped fighting long enough for her to stand up and tackle the man kicking the dog. The other two ran past her both bleeding from their arms. Arms grabbed her from behind pulling her off the last man.

Giving a triumphant ha she turned in the arms holding her. Tangling their legs she once again fell in the alley. This man quickly flipped them and pinned her hands over her head. Gasping she shook her head clear waiting for the dog to return. When he didn't come she started to worry the dog had been hurt by one of the three men. Looking at her newest attacker she stopped fighting and felt her jaw drop. The man now pinning her to the alley was not from the bar, but she recognized him immediately. Dead eyes were watching her hungrily from beneath filthy matted black hair and stretched waxy skin. Sirius Black looked like a skeleton. She could feel his bones digging into her side. Squirming she felt something that definitely wasn't a bone pressing into her hip. He grinned at her and rolled his hips.

"Sorry, love, but I'm gonna need your wand. Don't worry you won't remember this." He growled baring yellow teeth at her.

"If you rape me and wipe my memory I'll still feel it tomorrow unless of course you heal me, but that's an awful lot of effort for a murderer." Valerie was terrified, but when she got scared she usually started talking too much and making jokes.

"I'm not going to kill you. Just give me your wand."

"So you are going to rape me?"

"No I'm not going to… Just hand over your wand."

"Sorry you just missed it. Dropped it over a fucking lake."

"I don't believe you."

"Why did I use a knife to fight them off when I could just jinx them?"

"Just my luck. Okay you need to come with me then."

"Whoa, whoa, hold on. I'm not going anywhere with you."

"We're too close to Hogwarts and I can't have you giving me away. Since you don't have a wand I can't make you forget this, so you come with me." Opening her mouth to protest Avery was cut off as he raised a fist and squarely punched her.

"What the fuck!"

"Uh, that was supposed to knock you out."

"Holy fuck. What kind of fucking convict are you?" He suddenly lunged for the knife she'd dropped and pressed it to her throat. "So you give me a black eye and now you decide to kill me? That is cold."

"Shut up. We're only a few miles from Hogsmeade. Get up." He pulled her roughly to her feet and wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her against her chest. The knife was pressed into her throat. "Come on." Feeling the hardness pressed into her ass she grinned wickedly and rolled her hips back. The groan that rippled through his chest reverberated through her. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything. Just being a good hostage. Why wait for Stockholm syndrome to set in. Let's just get this out of the way." She pushed into him and moaned playfully. The arm around her waist tightened desperately and pulled her back into him. Taking her chance she elbowed his stomach and grabbed the arm around her throat and dropped to her knee flipping him over her shoulder. Before she could get back on him he'd transformed.

The shaggy black dog she now knew to be Sirius Black pounced on her and fastened his teeth around her throat. She completely froze beneath him waiting for the killing bite. She could feel his growl against her neck and the hot sickening breath. When the end didn't come she looked back at the dog. He stared at her and she nodded. Slowly backing off of her he continued to watch her as she sat up. When she made no more attempts to escape he transformed back into a man. The second he looked away she jumped up and sprinted back toward the bar. Before she got there a bottle broke over her head and the world went dark.

Sirius dragged the unconscious woman back down the alley so they'd be out of sight if anyone walked past them. Opening her backpack he found it had an enlargement charm on it. Slinging it onto his back he looked down at the woman. She had long dark brown hair with one side shaved above and around her ear revealing a slender ballerina neck. Watching her fight those men had given him a slight hard on. When her warm body was writhing beneath him that slight hard on had quickly become a raging erection. The second she stopped moving he almost stopped breathing. Her face was flushed from the night's exertions and her hair was spread out like a dark halo. What made him stop thinking were her bright green eyes. They were nothing like Lily's eye's had been. In that brief moment he could imagine a whole life with this woman. This is how it could've been if his life hadn't been totally ruined by a man he'd once considered a friend. The second she recognized him the look of wonder disappeared from her face to be replaced by shock as that beautiful mouth fell open sucking in air.

He was so close, but he couldn't give up the element of surprise. The woman would have to go with him until he got a wand to clear her memory or at least until Peter was dead. Then she could leave. Looking at her bike he smiled. The woman had tastes. It took him far too long to drag her slim body to the bike, but when he did he laid her over the tank and climbed on behind her. Reaching into her pocket for keys he quickly started the bike and relaxed into the seat. This bike was nearly silent and it hummed unlike his old bike. Moving back to the end of the alley he wheeled around. Checking to make sure the woman wouldn't slide off he took to the sky quickly employing the invisibility feature. He kept the bike low and coasted toward the Hogwarts grounds. It seemed like he'd barely taken off when he was going back down toward the edge of the grounds. Stashing the bike in the forest he returned to the woman.

Still unconscious she sighed and shifted slightly. When she moved her shirt rode up slightly giving him a view of her stomach. Readjusting himself he rolled her back over and put the backpack on her. Settling her on his shoulders he slowly started walking towards the castle. When the familiar cold began to creep into the air and the stars disappeared he transformed. It took much longer dragging her as a dog, but his animal form and her unconscious state confused the dementors enough to slip past them.

After that he was able to drag her straight toward the castle. By this point he was exhausted, having to stop to catch his breath more and more. He'd planned on living in the forest, but it'd be harder to keep the woman quiet and secured out there. Dragging her through the entrance to the Shrieking Shack hidden under the Whomping Willow took even longer. Once he'd reached a bedroom he was shaking from the effort. Tying her arms to the headboard he collapsed next to her and immediately fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Valerie sneezed. Sitting up as far as she could she took in her very dusty surroundings. Boards were covering the windows and the room looked like it had been abandoned for decades. The furniture was all broken across the room and huge cobwebs hung from the ceiling. Pulling as hard as she could on the bonds until they were creaking she hoped the headboard was rotten enough to break under the strain. Giving up she dropped her face back into the pillow, raising a small cloud of dust. Becoming aware of a second body on the ancient bed she looked over at her kidnapper. 

Sirius Black looked almost human when he slept. His eyes were rolling back and forth under his lids and he’d occasionally whimper. Rolling over he started to shift restlessly. The dust from the bed was sticking to his sweating face making him even filthier. Sitting up with a ragged gasp he leapt from the bed and slammed into the wall. Forcing himself into a corner he cradled his head in his arms and mumbled incoherently. Rocking back and forth he slowly calmed down. Looking up desperately around the room his gray eyes found hers. 

“Sleep good?” she asked calmly. She wouldn’t feel pity for the man who’d taken her hostage. His eyes focused as he glared at her. Shakily rising to his feet and leaning heavily against the wall until his breath had calmed down he pushed off toward her. Willing herself not to flinched she stared boldly at him. 

“Look I didn’t plan on this. I’m not going to hurt you, but you can’t leave.” 

“Oh I completely forgot my manors.”

“Right, then. What’s your name, love?” she scowled and looked pointedly at the other wall. “Listen you’re going to be stuck here for a while so you might as well tell me your name.” His throat seems to croak from lack of use. Valerie wondered when the last time he’d talked to someone was. Stories of the Brit’s famous prison had reached her in the States and nothing about them sounded pleasant.

“Valerie.”

“Pet, I know this isn’t an ideal situation, but I’m not going to hurt you. Believe me?” Valerie looked at him. Nothing he had done rang sociopathic killer. He was defiantly a little unhinged, but he didn’t act like a bloodthirsty maniac. Tilting her head for him to continue he sighed and said, “I know this probably won’t make a difference to you, but for what it’s worth I’m innocent.”

“No one is completely innocent,” she said flatly. “If you’re innocent why are you here? Hogwarts doesn’t seem like a smart place for you to be. The whole place is surrounded by dementors.”

“I’m going to get the man who framed me.” He growled angrily.

“Taken your time haven’t you? You’ve been in for over a decade.” Now would be a good time for her to shut up. Provoking Sirius Black was a terrible way to start the day. 

“He disappeared after. Everyone thinks I killed him.”

“Who is this guy?” Valerie asked skeptically.

“Peter Petigrew,” he spat the name with such venom she almost recoiled.

“Never heard of him.”

“How much do you know about me?”

“Honestly hadn’t heard of you until I got here and you escaped. Only know what’s been in the papers recently.”

“I didn’t kill any of those people. Petigrew did.” Valerie was positive now this man was crazy. Not wanting to make him mad she continued faking interest in his delusions. 

“So what do you plan on doing now you’re here?”

“Term hasn’t started yet. I’ll get some stuff for this place so it’s more comfortable. I’ll find us some food.”

“Did you bring my bag? There’s some canned stuff in there and some wet wipes that you could definitely use.”

“Wet wipes?”

“I eat muggle food a lot and at rib places they give you prepackaged wet napkins to wipe your face with. I’ve been throwing them in my bag whenever they gave them too me.”

“Why would you save those?” he sounded amused.

“I’ve got a pretty sizable enlargement charm on that bag. There’s a lot of random shit in there.” She watched him start pulling things out of her bag and set them on the floor. 

“You weren’t joking were you?” he said holding up a set of sheets and a coffee pot. Setting them aside he pulled out some cans of food and immediately set to work on the food. Not bothering trying to heat anything up he drank down a can of chicken noodle in a few eager swallows. “Fuck that’s good.”

“It keeps you going. You want to untie me? I can change this bed and I need the bathroom.” He continued searching the bag ignoring her. Suddenly he smiled and pulled out a pair of muggle handcuffs.

“What are these for?” he said raising an eyebrow at her as he examined his prize.

“Sometimes the whole dominance thing is fun. Don’t get excited.” He had started walking toward her with the cuffs and snapped them on her wrists while he untied her.

“The toilet is through that door. Plumbing still works, but make it quick.” Valerie rolled to her feet and slammed the bathroom door shut behind her. The bathroom was sizable, but only had a small window near the high ceiling. Glaring at the window beyond reach she turned to the sink and began testing the facilities. The water came through the tap in uneven spurts of brown but slowly cleared to something resembling clean water and she hastily washed off her face. Returning to the bedroom where Black was looking through the small library she always had with her she began stripping the bed and replacing it with the clean sheets.

Even with cuffs on it took very little time. Valerie was soon standing there with nothing to do. Sitting in front of Black she pulled out her cigarettes and lit up to give her hands something to do. He looked up when she flicked the lighter and gave her puppy dog eyes. Glaring back at him she blew smoke in his general direction and put the pack back in her pocket. “Give me the lighter.”

“No.”

“I’m not having you setting the bed on fire while I sleep. Give it.” She shook her head stubbornly and started pacing. Without warning he pounced on her knocking them both on the bed. Hands cuffed there was little Valerie could do to prevent him from pinning her and rustling through her pockets for her lighter. Wrapping her legs around his bony waist she flipped them quickly. She didn’t realize how close they were to the edge of the bed and they were soon falling off. In the confusion he managed to get back on top. “You’re a feisty little thing,” he said breathlessly. 

“Yeah well you’re a dirty thing so get the fuck off of me.” She began writhing and twisting beneath him. Laughing he rolled off her and back to the stack of books picking up her dropped cigarette and taking a long pull from it. “That’s mine,” she said angrily.

“You’ve got a whole pack. Give us a break, love. I haven’t had a smoke in thirteen years.” She stuck her tongue out at him and sat back down. 

Sirius watched the woman from the corner of his eyes. He hadn’t been able to resist getting her under him again, but it ended far too quickly. He’d gotten off of her before she noticed his growing erection and he’d been able to readjust himself when she was looking the other way. 

Other the rest of the day they didn’t speak to each other. Valerie paced and sighed making sure he knew she was bored, but Sirius had spent so long confined to a cell that the old room in the Shack with the small collection of books was like a vacation. 

As night fell he used the old sheets to block out any light from the boarded windows, so they could light some candles. While he was busy Valerie began going through her clothes, pulling out a loose shirt and pants. He watched her enter the bathroom to change for the night and wondered what she’d do about the shirt. As if on cue she swore loudly. Walking back out with the pants on she thrust her cuffed hands under his nose. “Uncuff me.” He smiled and pulled out the key to release one of her hands. When she turned back to the bathroom he stopped her shaking his head. She glared and turned her back on him changing her top at lightning speed and pulling her bra off from underneath her fresh shirt. Dramatically recuffing her free hand she stomped back to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Sirius was still smiling when she came back and started going through her bag. She walked over to him and handed him some of her loose clothes and a new toothbrush. “I’m not waking up to dog breath again.” He gave a bark of laughter and accepted the clothes. 

“You ready then?” She glared and held out her hands again so he could uncuff her and recuff her to the headboard while he bathed. Once he was satisfied she couldn’t leave he walked to the tub and filled it with the door open while he brushed his teeth. Pulling off his filthy robes from Azkaban he left the door open a crack so he could listen to Valerie. Lowering his pants he stepped into the tub with a contented sigh. She had left a bar of soap and shampoo next to the tub on top of a hand towel and a larger one for his body. Wishing he could spend a few hours soaking he regrettably began scrubbing years of dirt off his ruined body. Looking down at his wasted limbs he washed even quicker. He finished his bath in record time no longer comfortable with the clear reminder of the last thirteen years.

Reentering the room in a foul mood he blew out the candles and settled on the floor in front of the only exit. The bed was softer than anything he’d had in years and with the clean sheets it was like lying on a cloud. Valerie didn’t seem to feel the same. She continued shifting and rattling the cuffs on the headboard. “What?” he asked finally.

“I can’t sleep with my arms like this. They’re going numb.” He stood up and released her hands putting the cuffs into his pocket. Sighing she rolled onto her side and curled her arms against her chest. Returning to the floor he transformed and curled up. She wouldn’t be able to open the door without hitting him. The room was soon filled with deep breathing as they both fell asleep.

Valeria woke sometime in the night. Unsure what had woken her she remained still, listening for Black. At some point he had resumed human form and was thrashing on the floor. “No please… no more…I’m sorry…all my fault…Please don’t…” he seemed to be pleading to multiple people as he cowered on the floor. Standing up Valerie slowly walked toward him. Reaching out she touched his shoulder. The effect was immediate. He gave a pained scream and started thrashing violently. Jumping back Valerie watching in horror at tears started to stream down his face.

When he started tearing at his skin moaning Valerie stepped in. He was so weak it was easy for her to subdue him. Soon he was shaking and mumbled incoherently in her arms. “Black, wake up. You’re okay. It’s okay,” she said soothingly. Rubbing his arms she began to hum as she rocked him. Waking slowly he continued to shake, but he grabbed desperately at her loose shirt clutching the material tightly. “You’re safe. They’re gone.” He buried his face into her shoulder and cried silently. “Come on we can share the bed.” She helped him stand and guided him to the bed. Sirius scooted next to her and carefully snapped one of the cuffs on each of their wrists. “Really?” she sighed incredulously.

“Can’t have you running off, love.” He said tiredly settling his arm around her waist. Too tired to argue she sighed and quickly fell asleep. 

Sirius pressed his nose into her hair and breathed deeply. The cuff around his wrist sent him back to nights spent shackled in his cell. His wrists had long since scared and calloused, but it never became comfortable to him. Tonight he just wanted to be sure Valerie would still be there when he woke up. Only the warm body pressed into his front did anything to calm him. Moving closer so he could feel more of her warmth he slowly fell asleep against her feeling a little more anchored.


	3. Chapter 3

I can’t believe I didn’t catch that! When you said the title almost made you not read I was sure it was because it was just a blah title. I had no idea what to call this story and I just kind of slapped that on there without really thinking. The title is still blah, but I fixed the spelling at least. I’m glad you like my writing. I love JK Rowling’s writing style so I did my best to try to measure up. 

 

Waking slowly Sirius tightened his hold on Valerie pulling her closer. At some point they’d laced their fingers together against her chest. Still sleeping she snuggled closer pressing her ass against his hips. Opening his eyes a little wider he slowly pressed his hips forward. Now he was completely hard as he settle against her comfortably. He was a little uncomfortable at her nearness and his body demanding attention, but with their hand’s cuffed he doubted he could wank without her waking up. 

Sitting up he rested his head on his free hand and watched her sleep trying to ignore his insistent cock. The shaved portion of her head gave him a good view of her long neck and her pierced ears. Resisting the urge to kiss that perfect neck he continued to take in the sight of her. Her skin was tan next to his waxy arm and she practically smelled like sunlight to him. He wanted so badly to go outside and let the sun warm his face, but it was far too risky. This hardly felt like freedom to him. Term started in a week and when it did he couldn’t be here. The Shrieking Shack would be one of the first places they checked. He needed to get Valerie on his side or clear her memory before then.

“Get that away from my ass. It’s too early.” Valerie grumbled into the pillow. Sirius smiled and rolled his hips before moving away. Valerie glared over her shoulder at him before crashing her head back to the pillow with a growl. He freed his hand and hesitantly took the other cuff off her hand. She raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“We can’t stay here. I was planning on living on the grounds as a dog, but I wasn’t planning on you.”

“So what you’re just going to let me go?”

“No that’d be mental.” He got up to sort through the food and picked out two cans for their breakfast. She sat up and accepted her can.

“And far too convenient,” she grumbled into her soup. “What now?”

“Either I convince you I’m innocent, keep you hostage, wipe you memory, or kill you and be done with it.” He added the last one jokingly, but realized it might not go over very well. Apparently his sense of humor also needed sometime to recover along with his body.

“Well if you kill me you might as well eat me too. You really need some food.” She said it with a practical air as she took a gulp of soup.

“You wouldn’t mind?”

“If I’m dead I won’t really give a shit. Besides it seems like a charitable cause.”

“Alright we’ll keep that as an option, but surely you don’t want that to be our solution.”

“I don’t want anyone fucking around with my memories and being a hostage is a lot less exciting than I’ve been led to believe. Why don’t we start with your supposedly living victim?”

“Peter Petigrew,” Sirius said failing to prevent the slight growl that escaped his throat. “Voldemort was after the Potters. I’m assuming you’ve heard of the Potters?”

“Has anyone considered Harry might be a zombie? I mean gets hit with a killing curse and keeps walking?” She sounded somewhat amused, but when she saw Sirius’ expression she sobered. “Yeah, I’ve heard of the Potters. What’d you have to do with them?”

“James Potter was my best friend. I’m Harry’s godfather. James and me went to school together. There was a group of us James, Remus Lupin, Peter, and me. When Voldemort went after the Potters they decided to use a Secret Keeper. I was their first choice. I would’ve died before betraying them and everyone knew it.”

“Okay, I’m still following you. If you were their secret keeper how did Voldemort find them?” Sirius noticed she didn’t hesitate in using the name, but chalked that up to her being American. The war had never reached the States so she’d never had to live through those times.

“Well that was what everyone in the resistance knew. That’s the last they heard, but I convinced the Potters to change Secret Keepers at the last moment without telling anyone. I knew I was the obvious choice, but I couldn’t take the chance of giving them up if I was tortured. They used Peter instead. No one would ever expect them to use him.” He stood and started pacing the room restlessly.

“So he betrayed them, but everyone still thought you were the Secret Keeper?” she asked watching him comfortably from the bed.

“Exactly. When I got to the Potters that night…” he closed his eyes as he remembered finding James and Lily’s bodies in the ruins of their cottage. He took a deep calming breath and forced himself to continue. “It had to be Peter so I went after him and had him cornered. He yelled for half the street how I’d betrayed Lily and James and blew up half the street with his wand behind his back. He killed all those people then he transformed and went into the sewer.”

“You’re friends are animagus too?” she was listening closely now all humor gone from her voice.

“Remus is a werewolf. When we figured it out in school we convinced him to teach us to transform so we could keep him company. No one knows about that either,” he added bitterly. 

“Inconvenient. What did he turn into?”

“Peter turned into a rat. James turned into a stag.”

“The rat sounds fitting. Okay what about the finger they found at the scene?” Crossing her legs and straightening her spine she switched to a very business like tone.

“He cut it off before he disappeared.”

“He sounds like a clever dude,” she shook her head looking away from him.

“He isn’t. He’s a coward, but I underestimated him. I won’t do that again.”

“How did you track him here?”

“Here,” he pulled out the newspaper clipping to show her Peter’s picture. “That’s him. The article said the family would be returning for the start of term. Some of the kids go here.”

“Damn. So why can’t we stay here?”

“When we were at school Remus used to go through his transformations here. There’s a tunnel connecting it to the Hogwarts grounds. The villagers used to hear him screaming and howling and began to think the Shack was haunted. Dumbledore encouraged the roomers. The Shrieking Shack is still considered the most haunted dwelling in Britain even though it’s been silence for years.”

“Oh that is hilarious, so that’s what got in a fight with the upholstery?” She was looking at the ruined furniture laughing. Sirius was surprised that was the first thing she commented on. The idea of being in an old werewolf’s cage didn’t seem to bother her at all. 

“You don’t have any problems with werewolves?” he asked curiously.

“No I have a friend who happens to be a werewolf. It’s not like she chose to be one or she transforms at random. With the Wolf’s Bane Potion she doesn’t loose control either.” She waved a dismissive hand and scratched her hair thoughtfully.

“That’s a fair assessment. If only more thought like you.” She shrugged and tossed the empty can towards her bag. 

“I think something’s taken up residence in that bed. I fucking itch,” she said scratching her head with a frustrated growl. Sirius laughed uncomfortably. “What?”

“I might’ve given you fleas.” She started at him for a moment then swore loudly reaching into her bad frantically.

“You didn’t think that would be something I’d want to know?” She was tossing the contents of her bag across the room throwing clothes and books over her shoulders. Pulling out a bottle of hair potion and grabbing one of the towels she had in her bag she glared at him. Sirius laughed again feeling happy for the first time in years. She threw some of her clothes at him then swore when a pair of panties landed on his head. “You are not putting your fleas there!” She yanked them back and stomped into the bathroom starting a bath and pouring the potion into the water. Without undressing she jumped into the tub and started scrubbing her body violently. Laughing Sirius walked into the bathroom and stood next to the tub. 

“Oh I haven’t forgotten where the fleas came from, Black,” she lunged sloshing the water as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him into the tub. His laughter was abruptly cut off as she forced his head under water. He came up gasping for air and soaking wet. “Where is your prison get-up?” She demanded shoving him back down as she got out and gathered his robes. Throwing them into the tub she followed a sat with a splash. 

“You could’ve just asked, love.” He gasped wiping his hair out of his eyes roughly.

“Did you even shower yesterday? You’re still filthy.” She leaned forward with a hand towel and started rubbing the nearest bit of skin she could. Sirius turned and looked at her. They briefly made eye contact before breaking down into laughter. Soon she was leaning against his shoulder and clutching her sides. Sirius’ hand came to rest on her hip and he pulled her into his side. Looking down he abruptly stopped laughing. Feeling his abrupt change in mood she looked at him then followed his eyes to her chest.

The water had made her white shirt cling to her chest and entirely transparent. She wasn’t wearing a bra. Sirius started at her pink nipples as they hardened against the cold air. He could feel all his blood leave his face and go straight to his cock. 

Valerie watched Black as he looked hungrily at her chest. He made no move to reach out, but she could hear the way his breathing had become ragged. She cupped a hand to his check and forced him to meet her gaze as she slowly leaned forward and kissed him hesitantly. When she pulled back his eyes where closed. She kissed him on the forehead before pulling herself out of the tub and hurried from the room. She cast her wet clothes aside and pulled on dry ones from off of the floor. Hanging her wet clothes on a mostly intact chair she tried to organize her thoughts. 

The water was sloshing rhythmically now and she felt her stomach flutter. Pressing her ear to the bathroom door she closed her eyes and listening. She could hear him panting and groaning and abruptly stepped back from the door. Throwing all of her clothes back in her back she considered making a run for it. She reasoned she didn’t know the way out of here and she wouldn’t be able to get out before Black caught up to her. She knew this wasn’t the real reason she didn’t want to leave. Throwing herself back onto the bed she put a pillow over her head to block out the increasingly loud groans coming from the bathroom. 

Sirius freed himself frantically the second Valerie left. Her clothes hugged her firm ass as she got out and he was still surprised he hadn’t come right then. Gripping his weeping cock tightly he set a bruising pace. It’d been years since he’d done this and he should’ve been trying to make it last, but he’d been putting this off all morning. Seeing her tits was too much. He bit his lip trying to stifle his groans while ignoring the water going over the edge of the tub as he stroked. His free hand tweaked his nipple before joining his other hand between his legs to massage his aching sack. He thought of Valerie and her full lips imagining how they’d feel around his cock. Without realizing it he started groaning louder as he started thrusting his hips into the tight circle of his hand. He came loudly and nearly passed out from the intensity of it. Draining the tub he wrapped the towel around his naked waist. For the second time in two days he collapsed next to Valerie and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Valerie listened as Black’s breathing evened out. Once she was sure he was asleep she slowly got off the bed careful not to move too fast. Silently repacking her bag as quickly as she could she glanced back at the bed to ensure he was still sleeping. 

She watched the steady rise and fall of his chest, but for the first time she noticed the scars littering his skeletal frame. Rising from her position on the floor she stepped closer and looked at the lines on his body. Fresh cuts that looked like whip marks were mixed in with scars that he likely got as a child. Taking in the clear signs of abuse she looked at his sleeping face. 

For the first time since she’d met him he looked untroubled. There was a slight curve to the corner of his lips as he relaxed deeper into the bed with a contended sigh.

Making up her mind Valerie pulled the food back out of her bag along with a heavy black cloak and a thick wool blanket enchanted to keep you warm or cool in accordance with the weather. Setting the items in the middle of the room she quietly snuck through the door shutting it softly behind her.

Following the stairs down she was grateful for the layer of dirt that muffled her steps. She was careful to place her weight down slowly on the ancient boards afraid of making them creak. Soon she was facing a tunnel that had been hewn from the bedrock in uneven chunks. Ducking her head she used her hands to feel along the walls as the tunnel slopped downwards. After what felt like hours of darkness she felt the tunnel rising. Light was reaching the tunnel now giving the cool tunnel a dim glow. Now she could see the tree roots hanging from the ceiling and breaking through the walls. Quickening her pace she reached the sunlight at the end with a wide grin. She cautiously poked her head out of the tunnel entrance and looked up at the massive tree above. She could see the branches moving despite the lack of wind and cursed her terrible grades in Herboligy. 

Without the slightest idea what kind of tree this was she was nervous to move out of her hiding place. This had to be capable of keeping a werewolf at bay. Slowly reaching her hands out she grabbed a knot and started slowly pulling herself up. The second she pressed the knot the tree went completely still. Looking at the knot she waited for the tree to come back to life, but when nothing happened she quickly pulled herself out of the tunnel and ran out of the reach of the tree. 

Looking back at the tree she remembered the man at the end of the tunnel and kept running until she hit something massive. “Eh?” She was sprawled on the grass looking at the largest man she’d ever seen. He looked just as surprised to see a disheveled woman running across school grounds. Offering her his hand she placed her hand in his rough one feeling like a child when his swallowed hers up. When he pulled her up she was sure he’d almost dislocated her shoulder. 

“Sorry ‘bout that. Didn’t see ye there.” His voice was deep and sounded like a bear, but it was very warm and kind.

“Fuck I’m sorry. I’m kinda lost right now. I need to get to Hogsmeade.”

“Are ye in trouble?” he looked deeply troubled, black eyes crinkling in sudden concern. She smiled at his genuine worry.

“Thing is I lost my wand and I need some help retrieving it.”

“Was is stolen?”

“It fell into a lake as I was flying. I had to leave my bike when it died and walked here hoping to find someone. You’re the first person I’ve run into Mr….?”

“Rubeus Hagrid, but ye can call me Hagrid. I’m the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Come on I’ll show ye to the village. ‘Fraid the castle’s still mostly empty. Term don’t start for a few days.” She had to jog to keep up with him, but she was eager to put some distance between her and Black. She wasn’t sure why she didn’t tell Hagrid where he was. If she was honest she knew she hadn’t left out of fear for her life, but out of fear of what she might do if she stayed. 

“Ye shouldn’t be wandering out here alone without yer wand. We have murderer on the loose,” he admonished her amicably. 

“I’ve heard, but I don’t know exactly what he did.” She said trying to sound nonchalant while waiting to hear what this gentle giant thought of her kidnapper.

“He was a spy during the war. Used to be friends with ‘im. Thought I knew ‘im.” Hagrid suddenly sounded very sad. Valerie already liked how expressive he was of his emotions, but made a note never to tell him anything too secret. 

“You knew him?”

“Aye. Was part of the resistance me self,” he added puffing out his massive chest. “Good friends with some of the ones ‘e killed.”

“You mean that Peter guy?”

“Aye Peter Petigrew. ‘E idolized Black, but he wasn’t near as talented. Bit of a timid fellow. Always following Black and Potter ‘round though.”

“Potter? As in the Potters?”

“Black was best friends with the Potters. Worse he did isn’t known by many. He’s the one who betrayed the Potter’s whereabouts to You-Know-Who.” His gravely voice dropped sadly as he thought of the people he’d lost. Suddenly looking down at her he began hesitantly, “I shouldn’t ‘a told ya that.”

“I won’t tell. I hope to stay on in Hogsmeade for a while. My travel funds have nearly run out and I wanted to stay a while. Maybe you could help me find work?” Hagrid beamed down at her gratefully and began listing all of the best places to work in Hogsmeade. Valerie listened and smiled at her new friend as they neared the exit to the Hogwarts grounds. At the gate she felt a sudden chill. Hooded figures where floating at the gates drawing in rattling breaths. “Dementors. Terrible things,” Hagrid said in her ear shivering.

“Why are they here?” she asked subconsciously drawing closer to him.

“Looking for Black.” Feeling her eyes widen she leaned into Hagrid’s large form and quickened her pace. The dementors made her feel utterly hopeless. Thinking of what thirteen years in their presence would do she shuddered. Feeling her shake Hagrid looked knowingly down at her.

“Spent a few months in Azkaban me self. Won’ ever go back there. Most go mad after a few years.”

“What about Black?”

“Aye he’s supposed ta be mad, but ‘e was still able ta escape.”

“They still don’t know how he did it?”

“Dumbledore says it looks like ‘e jus walked out one day.”

“You know Dumbledore?”

“Dumbledore trusts me when most wouldn’t. Gave me a job and this year he’s lettin’ me teach. Great man Dumbledore.” He sounded extremely proud of his friendship with the legendary wizard. 

“Congratulations. What’s your subject?”

“Care of Magical Creatures,” he announced proudly. The thought of his new position seemed to erase the memories of the dementors they’d just passed. Valerie smiled at him, but was so lost in thought about Black she barely registered anything he was saying as he went off on his lesson plan. The way Hagrid described Black didn’t measure up to the impression she’d got. Petigrew by Hagrid’s words was a follower. Weak people would be easily drawn to someone as powerful at the Dark Lord, but would Petigrew really betray his friends? Would Black? 

Valerie’s head was killing her and right now all she wanted was a fire whiskey and a clean bed. When Hogsmeade came into sight she doubled her pace. She was determined never to mention Sirius Black again. 

Sirius woke from the best sleep he’d had in thirteen years. His fleas were gone and he was lying on a soft bed. “Valerie?” He sat up looking for his American immediately spotting the small pile in the middle of the room. Gone. Leaping from the bed with a roar he began systematically smashing the only intact pieces of furniture he could find. He tore the bed hangings down and kicked several holes in the crumbling walls. She was gone. He was alone again. 

Looking wildly around the destroyed room he started to wonder why dementors weren’t already swooping down on his hiding place. Gathering the supplies she’d left behind he hurried through the Shack and along the tunnel. Once he reached the end he bundled everything into the blanket and transformed. Checking for any signs of people he sprinted across the grounds directly to the Forbidden Forest carrying the bundle in his muzzle. 

Running along a game trail until he lost sight of the Castle he located a small hollow under a tree’s exposed roots. Wriggling into the tight space he was able to transform and arrange his sparse belongings. He wasn’t sure if she’d tell anyone about her bizarre kidnapping, but he’d be a fool to wait in the Shack to find out. Slowing his breathing he started thinking over Valerie’s disappearance. The kiss had felt real, but maybe she’d been trying to get him to become complacent. If that was the case her plan had been an utter success. He was a fool to think she’d believe his innocence. 

Remus and Albus Dumbledore hadn’t believed him. Why would a total stranger? What confused him were the supplies she’d left him. Maybe he’d given her enough doubt of his guilt. Perhaps she wouldn’t tell anyone of her encounter with the infamous Sirius Black. 

If she told anyone they’d be on the Shrieking Shack any minute. Exiting his hiding place he transformed and trotted back to the edge of the forest. If no one came he’d know that someone somewhere might still believe in him. Settling down in the shade of a dense bush he knew he’d wait all night on that slim chance if he had to. 

“Hagrid, who is your friend?” A lean wizard with shoulder length black hair and layers of all black robes had stopped them as they walked through the cheerful village.

“Ah Professer Snape this is Valerie. She’s in a bit ‘o trouble.” Hagrid waved his arm vaguely in Valerie’s direction only missing hitting her on the head because she ducked at the last second.

“Is that so?” He didn’t look at the groundskeeper as he narrowed his eyes at Valerie. Even his eyes were black, but unlike Hagrid’s they were cold and suspicious. 

“A lake stole my wand.”

“Are all American witches as irresponsible with their wands?”

“Well I already feel like enough of a dumbass, but if you’ll be so kind good sir I require your services in the retrieval of my wand,” Valerie didn’t like this pretentious wizard’s arrogant demeanor. She curtsied and took on a mock accent playing up the helpless witch in need in a strong wizard. 

Hagrid’s grin broadened while Snape’s eyebrows rose uncertainly. “Where did you come from exactly?”

“Salt Lake City,” when his expression remained blank she elaborated, “the west.”

“Ah you went to that desert school,” for the first time Snape looked slightly interested in the conversation. Few wizarding schools were as prestigious as Hogwarts, but Valerie had been to the best school in North and South America. 

“Salacia Academy. Look can you help me get my wand or what?” Valerie was never one to get nostalgic. She didn’t want to spend the day reminiscing about school.

“I’d ‘elp, but ye know brooms and me don’ mix well Snape.”

“Very well. Come along Miss…?”

“Harlow.” He nodded and with a wave of his wand produced a map. Valerie wordlessly stepped forward and mentally retraced her route. “I was over the eastern end of Loch Monar.” 

“I can apperate us nearby then summon your wand. Come along I have more important things to be doing today.” Valerie waved cheerfully at Hagrid before taking the arrogant Professor’s arms and disappearing. 

“Yeah this is definitely the lake.”

“It’s called a Loch,” he said irritably next to her as he scowled out from the shoreline. 

“Large inland body of water. ‘Kay summon away.”

“Ascio Valerie Harlow’s wand,” Valerie grinned brightly as a small sliver of light wood shot from the lake into Snape’s waiting hand.

“My baby! Oh shit its got sea weed all over it,” she frowned rubbing it off on her sleeve. “Thanks for taking the time to come out here. I really appreciate it.”

“It was of no consequence.” Valerie smiled slightly and closed her eyes feeling the connection to her hazel wand before silently summoning her bike. She’d charmed her silver necklace to act like a beacon so she could call her bike to her side from large distances.

“I’m going to take my bike back, but next time I see you I’ll buy you a drink,” he nodded curtly and disaperated without another word. The second he disappeared Valerie let her mask of calm slip. She should be getting as far away from Black as she could yet here she was making plans of settling into the shadow of Hogwarts for the next term. The more she thought about it the more she began to worry about Black. She couldn’t bring herself to leave knowing he was risking his life by being here. 

Her bike appeared over the trees and landed with a muddy splash beside her. “Fucking convicts,” she sighed as she settled into the dragon hide seat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the gap between updates! I hope this chapter makes up for it a little bit :)

Sirius woke with a start. He’d fallen asleep on the edge of the forest in his dog form waiting for any sign Valerie had turned him in. No one had come looking for him yet, but there was a large boarhound drooling into his fur at the moment. Scrambling to his feet he dropped into a defensive stance and bared his teeth. The boarhound panted and wagged his tail before submissively tucking it between his legs. Relaxing Sirius glance back at the Whomping Willow.

“Fang!” a deep voice suddenly broke through the cool morning air. Sirius sensed something familiar about the voice, but before he could place it a massive shape appeared several meters from the trees. The boarhound suddenly bounded off to his owner with a joyful howl. 

Pressing himself into the shadows Sirius watched as the dog called Fang happily ran in circles around the giant of a man. “What’s gotten inta ye, eh?”

Sirius’ eyes widened as he placed that voice. He hadn’t seem Hagrid since the night the Potter’s had died. Hagrid still believed his innocence at the time and had done his best to comfort Sirius. He’d always liked Hagrid, but he knew he couldn’t expect Hagrid to return the sentiment anymore. “Come on we got to look to the thestrals before tonight.” He heard Hagrid and Fang enter the forest. Slowly backing away until he was out of Hagrid’s sight he turned back into the darkness of the forest. 

Term would be starting tomorrow. Harry would be here tomorrow. More importantly the traitor would be here. 

Picking his way through the thick roots his mind wandered back to the American witch. For some reason Valerie hadn’t told anyone of his whereabouts. He expected she was halfway around the world by now. 

Scowling he transformed and rummaged through his tattered robes. Pulling out the lighter he glared at it before putting it back into his pocket. He couldn’t get rid of it. Valerie might be his last good memory if he failed in killing Peter. His only regret was that he didn’t take the cigarettes from her too. 

He debated eating some of the canned goods for breakfast, but decided to hunt today. It would be smart to ration his supplies during the fall. Winter in the Forbidden Forest was going to be harsh to say the least. Dropping down to four legs once more he began testing the air for a promising meal. 

Catching the scent of something that might be a rat he growled low and deliberately began following the scent. He kept his ears pricked for any sound of the groundskeeper and his boarhound as he began his hunt.

Valerie stepped out of the large owl-post into the cold morning air. She’d sent a letter to her bank back home to transfer some of her gold to Gringotts. Rolling her shoulders she made her way down the still empty street. She’d gotten a room at the Three Broomsticks for the time being as well as a temporary position helping Rosmerta bartend. Hagrid had still been there last night and had drunk more mead than Valerie had ever thought possible. At the end of the night he’d walked out with only a slight sway to his step. It was his loud drunken speak that had alerted half the village of Valerie’s situation. Before the end of the night she had a job and a place to stay. 

Walking back into the bar she came to stand with Rosmerta behind the bar. Over the next hour the colorful witch showed her where to find everything. Valerie had bartended briefly, but she’d never heard of Butterbeer before. After tasting the warm drink she immediately decided it was her new favorite. “Hey after work I was going over to Hagrid’s cabin. He said I could store my bike there while I’m here.”

“Oh of course, dear. I won’t work you too hard today, so you can take off after the lunch hour.” Valerie smiled and turned at the bell on the door chimed. Professor Snape swept towards the bar without speaking to anyone. 

“I promised you a drink.”

“A Quintin Black.”

“Living it up before the kids come home?” He looked at her annoyed as she poured his drink. “What’re you a professor of anyway? I’d guess Defense Against the Dark Arts.” For some reason his scowl deepened at that. 

“I am the Potions Master as well as the Head of Slytherin House.” He took a bitter sip of his drink before looking around the room.

“Ah I was absolute shit at potions. Didn’t have the patience for it.”

“Salacia Academy is supposed to be one of those liberal schools correct?” He said it contemptuously making Valerie glare back at him in annoyance. 

“Well it might not be as old as your precious school, but it’s had some famous witches and wizards of its own.” They glared at each other for a moment before he stood up and threw his drink back. 

“I do so enjoy your company, but I have pressing concerns that require my immediate attention. After all not all of us have menial jobs.” Valerie snorted and waved him off. Apparently that wasn’t the reaction he wanted because he stomped out with a final glare and swish of his black robes. 

Sirius was munching on a rat when he heard footsteps approaching. Suddenly a terrible smell reached his nose making him choke on the rat. The ground shook slightly as a shape even larger than Hagrid came into the small clearing. The pale-green forest troll was barely less than twelve feet tall. It pushed the saplings out of its way easily while it dragged a club longer than Sirius behind him. The troll stopped and looked at the black dog tilting his head stupidly. 

With a roar that sent a nearby flock of birds flying the troll swung his club wildly. Sirius barely dodged it as he turned tail and sprinted through the forest. He could hear the troll thundering after him but he didn’t look back. Veering off into a dense patch of trees he stopped panting. Hopefully the troll wouldn’t fit through that. Once the massive brute reached the trees he roared and began beating the trees with his club. Sirius knew trolls were aggressive, but this wasn’t normal behavior. 

Sniffing again Sirius smelt something familiar beneath the putrid stench of the troll. Hagrid and Fang had passed through here very recently. When the troll stopped roaring he knew it’d caught the scent. Some trolls like this one had a very sharp sense of smell. It dropped to all fours and sniffed loudly before exhaling angrily and spraying mucus on the forest floor. 

Sirius charged forward without thinking and sank his teeth into the troll’s massive forearm trying to distract him. The ensuing roar rattled Sirius’ thin ribs. Swinging his arm the troll sent him flying. His back made contact with a huge oak dropping him to the ground with a whine. It was then he heard Fang’s howl and heard the sound of Hagrid cursing as he charged toward the noise. 

The troll lumbered to Sirius raising his club. Before he could hit him a crossbow bolt sank into his foot. Instead of hitting Sirius the club swung around in the direction the bolt had come. Hagrid began grappling with the beast, but the Troll had a few feet on the half-giant. Forcing himself to his feet Sirius leapt back into the fight alongside Fang biting and scratching the troll’s thick hide. 

With a final wild swing that made contact wide Sirius’ side. He feel his ribs crack as he once more flew through the air. His hip made contact with the ground at a strange angle at the same time he heard a sickening crunch. The troll ran off into the dark forest with a roar. “What ye doin’ out ‘ere?” Hagrid crouched next to him assessing the damage worriedly. “Damn dementors. Whole forest is riled up. Trolls don’ take much to go on a rampage now ‘a days.” When he tried to lift Sirius he struggled wildly. 

“Easy, I’m not gonna hurt ye!” Hagrid said in a deep rumbling tone meant to sooth. It was dark in the Forest right now, but Sirius wasn’t sure how much Remus had told the Order about him. Would they be prepared for an animagus? It wouldn’t surprise him if Hagrid didn’t know, but if anyone did apart from the Marauders Albus Dumbledore would certainly be the first to know. He couldn’t let Hagrid take him in. He knew how close he was to the Headmaster. The risk was simple too great. 

Growling threateningly he nipped at one of Hagrid’s fingers threateningly and scrambled out of his reach. Hagrid tried to draw near him, eyes full of sympathy. It was enough to make Sirius wine sadly before limping away back into the denser part of the forest. Each step sent a stabbing pain through his side and jarred his broken leg. To ensure Hagrid couldn’t track him he submerged himself in a nearby river and allowed it to carry him down toward the lake. 

Once he was in familiar woods he weakly pulled himself out of the river. The current wasn’t very strong, but it nearly exhausted Sirius trying to pull out of it. He collapsed in a ragged heap and whined when his ribs hit the ground. With a determined growl he forced himself up and limped back to him hollow fighting the darkness threatening to overtake him. 

Valerie landed her bike on the neatly maintained lawn near where she’d first met Hagrid. She spied his cabin from the air, so she slowly began pushing her beloved bike across the grounds. “Valerie! I din’ expect ye this soon.”

“Well I thought you’d have your hands full tonight with the students coming back.” She followed him around a pumpkin patch and leaned her bike against the back of his cabin. Turning to look at his face she noticed he had a huge black eye. “What the hell did you get into?”

“Eh? Oh this, I ‘eard a fight going on. Sounded like a forest troll, but it was out of its normal territory. The dementors have pushed some of the creatures closer to the edge of the forest. Ain’t good for no one the dementors.”

“So you got in a wrestling match with a forest troll?” Valerie found the image slightly amusing and smiled as Hagrid chuckled at her phrasing. 

“I wouldn’t ‘a bothered ‘im, but ‘e was about to club a dog,” at that moment a giant boarhound jumped on Valerie’s chest slobbering all over her face. “Down, Fang!” Valerie laughed as the dog dropped back to the ground. 

“A dog in the middle of the Freaky Forest?” she asked as she scratched Fang behind his ears. 

“Forbidden Forest. Yeah, the ‘ole thing was strange. Big black dog. Poor thing was skin an’ bones.” Hagrid shook his head sadly before continuing. “I tried to take ‘im with me, but ‘e was terrified. Wouldn’t let me near ‘im. He took off inta the forest. Tried tracking ‘im, but the trail disappeared near a river.”

“Was he alright?” Valerie was almost positive she knew who the dog was. She hadn’t even been away for a day and she felt herself being pulled right back into the middle of it. 

“Looked like a broke leg an’ maybe some ribs. When I charged the troll the dog tried to ‘elp. Got a couple ‘a good bite on the troll, but ‘e din’ stand a chance.” Valerie turned and gazed into the forest. “I’d offer ye a drink, but I got lots to do. Need to get the thestrals harnessed and all.” 

“Right! I will get out of your hair. Thanks for letting me store my bike here.”

“Not a problem. I’m sure I’ll be seein’ ye.” Valerie smiled and watched him walk away with his massive boarhound on his heels. Once he was out of sight she swore before drawing her wand and stomping into the forest. Not wanting to call out too loudly for the most wanted man in Britain she tried to think of how she could track him down. 

Stumbling onto a path she began walking deeper into the forest. With a sudden stroke of inspiration she summoned the lighter Black had taken from her. It took less than a minute to reach her telling her she wasn’t far. Marching determinedly in the direction it’d come from she forged into the forest murmuring, “lumos.”

“Hear, Blackie-Boy. It’s Valerie come to save your stupid ass.” She growled the last sentence and bitterly kicked a tree. She flipped off the bowtruckles that started screaming from above her and kept walking. What she should do is just turn around and go back to the Three Broomsticks, pack her shit, and get the fuck out of Dodge. She should probably tell someone that Black was also living in the Forbidden/ Freaky Forest and that he was an illegal animagus. 

“Fuck,” she sighed knowing full well she wasn’t going to do any of that. She wasn’t far from convinced Black was a murderer. He was annoying and pretty scary looking, but Pettigrew seemed to be the only thing he had a thought toward killing. From what she’d seen he was also funny, clever, and somewhat mischievous. Shaking her head she knew she was in trouble. She definitely cared about him more than she should. 

She might not have to turn him in, but she didn’t need to play nurse for him. Shivering slightly she wondered how cold the malnourished escaped convict was. With a possible broken leg he wouldn’t be able to get food. He’d be easy prey to the things living in this forest. Whatever Black was she couldn’t leave him to die like that. It just didn’t seem right to her that after everything he’d survived a troll might eat him. 

Summoning another of the items she left with Black she began jogging through the darkening forest.


	6. Chapter 6

Valerie stood over the form of a large unconscious mangy dog with hands planted firmly on her hips. “Sir! Do I have permission to touch your body?” When he didn’t move she sighed and squatted next to the small gap he’d managed to fit into. “Well, this is fan-fuckin’-tastic. Hey how about you take a trip to the Wizarding capital of the world. It’ll be fun. Maybe you’ll meet a sexy wizard with a nice accent and a sizable wand on him. Fucking worst vacation on record.” 

Grumbling the whole while she pulled out her wand and put Black into a deeper sleep. Next, she carefully levitated him and slowly directed him into the open. Running her wand up and down his canine body she took in the damage. 

“How the fuck am I supposed to fix this?” She sat back on her feet thinking quickly. Leaving him was not an option this time. In his current condition it’d be a death sentence. If she turned him in she was pretty sure they’d just perform a dementor’s kiss. That was a fate she would probably only reserve for people on Voldemort’s level of evil. Whatever Black was she didn’t think he was quite that bad. That left saving him and hiding him until he was healed. 

Pointing her wand resignedly she conjured a stretcher and levitated the dog as carefully as she could. Getting on her hands and knees she pulled the supplies she’d left for Black out of the gap in the roots and tossed the blanket over the boney mutt. Glancing up at the sky she hoped the students didn’t arrive while she was carting the unconscious dog around. Walking quickly through the forest she took up a light jog back the way she’d come. 

By the time she reached the gates she was out of breath. The chill from the dementors froze the sweat on her body making her shiver in the fall air. “Just, uh, taking my dog to the apothecary.” The nearest dementor circled around Sirius drawing in deep rattling breaths. “Don’t you have small children to intimidate? It’s enough to make me long for the days of a simple strip searches.” She started babbling slightly as she began walking again. 

Glancing back briefly she could see the dementors flanking the gates watching her, dark hoods turned in her direction in what she could only describe as curious. Trembling she hurried faster towards the village. She’d need to get to the Three Broomsticks without anyone seeing Sirius. Stopping before she got in sight of the village she cast the best disillusionment charm she could and hoped the darkening light would do the rest. 

From there she walked to the alley behind the Three Broomsticks and set Sirius down below her apartment window. Crossing her fingers no one would trip over him she slipped through the nearly empty bar waving at Rosmerta and continuing up the stairs without a word. Charging through her room she threw the window open and stuck her head out looking for the trashcan she’d placed Black next to. Taking a deep breath she levitated him up through the window. Once he was in she let out a breath she’d been holding since going into the Forest. 

Looking around the small room she cast silencing charms and alarms to alert her to someone coming up the stairs. Next she took the disillusionment off Black and guided him to the small bed. Frowning she pointed her wand at the unmoving dog forcing him to resume that shape of a man. Approaching the bed she set herself to her task.

Sirius woke suddenly when he felt a fresh wave of pain go through his injured leg. He tried to sit up, but immediately collapsed when his broken ribs protested the movement. “Stop moving,” a female voice said tiredly from the foot of the bed. 

“Valerie?” Once again trying to sit up he fell back with a moan. Looking around the room dazedly he realized they were alone in a small bedroom. Valerie had moved next to him to place a gentle hand on his shoulder forcing him back down. Smiling at the feel of her warm hand against his naked flesh he relaxed as best he could before looking at her questioningly. 

“I ran into Hagrid. He mentioned some idiot dog attacking a forest troll. What the were you thinking?” She glared at him and folded her arms across her chest. 

“Thought it’d be a good bit of fun. What’s wrong, love? I thought you were done with me?” He raised an eyebrow and smirked up at the angry witch. Wriggling his hips suggestively he suddenly realized he wasn’t wearing anything. “You know if you wanted me naked…” he trailed off with a grin. 

“Try not to scream,” she growled pointing a wand directly at him. Before he could speak he felt his hip snap back into place with a loud pop. 

“Fuck!” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, dear. Did I hurt you?” she said sarcastically as she lowered the wand. 

“I think I liked you better without the wand. You couldn’t give us a little warning?”

“If I did that you’d tense up and make it worse.” She was looking at his broken body with a deep frown on her face. “I’m not much of a healer. I think everything set okay, but I don’t know how to complete the healing. I have a few potions for broken bones although you should take it easy for a while. You’re still going to be pretty sore.”

“Can’t very well take up in the Shack.” He watched as bandages wrapped themselves around his leg. The white linen looked unnatural against his waxy skin. His hip and chest were discolored with deep bruises, but the rest of his body looked cleaner than it had been in years. 

“You can crash here. I’m working at the Three Broomsticks for a while. Rosmerta let me use this apartment above the bar. I cast silencing charms and all that, so no one heard your girlish screams.” She smiled and covered him with a heavy feather blanket. 

“I’ll have you know that was a very dignified scream, pet.” Sirius glanced around taking in the small apartment. Apart from the large bed he was laying on there was a battered wardrobe and an even more beaten writing desk. In front of the small fire place was a lumpy couch that had clearly been well used over the decades. Valerie had neatly stacked her books on the writing desk, but the rest of her belongings were scattered around the small room. 

“Maybe in the UK,” she said smoothly waving her wand making two bowls appear. The smell of chicken noodle soup made Sirius’ stomach growl loudly. “Looks like I’m feeding you, dear.”

“Just make sure you blow on it first,” he opened his mouth expectantly. She spent the next five minutes holding his head up while she spooned hot soup into his mouth. He was so hungry he couldn’t be bothered to speak until he was full. 

Resting back Sirius closed his eyes content despite the pain in his body. His limbs felt heavy and he felt warm for the first time in years. Valerie ate her own bowl of soup silently next to him. After a while her spoon clacked against the empty bowl and she stood. For a while Sirius just listened to her walk around the apartment cleaning up from the night’s events. He could hear her approach the bed and felt the mattress take her weight as she sat down next to him and grabbed both of his wrists. Before he could wonder what she was doing she raised his hands over his head and secured him to the headboard with the handcuffs he’d used on her. “Really?”

“I might think there’s a small chance you didn’t kill those people, but no one is totally innocent. Besides you’re still a man that hasn’t gotten laid in over a decade and I’m not going to get any sleep if you aren’t a little bit immobilized.” 

“You’re the one that kissed me then ran out. Afraid to finish what you started?” He said pouting slightly. There had been a time no witch could refuse Sirius Black, but clearly that time had passed.

“That isn’t fair and you know it.” Sirius frowned up at her and tried to shift slightly, but the movement sent a stab of pain through his broken ribs forcing him to swallow his retort in a gasp of pain. “Stop moving,” Valerie had immediately dropped down to his level placing one hand on his shoulder and the other on his hip. It took him a moment to notice where her hands were as he calmed his breathing back down. She gently rubbed his shoulder until he began to relax again. Opening his eyes he looked up at her, but she was deliberately looking at the wooden floor.

Sirius could feel his eyes drooping as he watched Valerie sorting through dozens of vials filled with different potions. “What now?” his voice cut harshly through the silence. He still wasn’t used to the way it sounded now or how his throat got sore with the briefest conversations. It felt rough, like he had a cough that wouldn’t go away.

“I’m still working on phase two of this plan. Right now sleep and maybe tomorrow I’ll know what to do with you,” she sounded strangely detached as she rubbed the shaved side of her head.

“I’m not too worried, love.”

“You’re the most wanted criminal in all of Britain and the only help you have is an impulsive American witch and you aren’t worried?” 

“I don’t really have anything to lose,” he felt suddenly hollow as he spoke the words that’d been wandering at the back of his mind for the last decade. Around Valerie he sometimes forgot exactly how far he’d fallen. She had no ties with his old life. She was something entirely new and unconnected to his past.

“What about your godson?” She finally found the potion she was looking for and rose gracefully to her feet. Her sparkling eyes looked curious and sad as she walked to the bed again.

“I owe it to them to do whatever I can for him.” He said quietly before allowing her to lift his head again to pour the healing potions into his mouth. She stared at him for a few moments before nodding and bending down to unlace her black dragon-hide boots. Tingling warmth began to spread through his body as the potion began to take effect. The stabbing pain subsided until it felt more like a sore muscle. Valerie had disappeared into the toilets to get herself ready for bed while Sirius attempt to calm himself back down. When she reentered the room in a loose muggle shirt and blue flannel shorts Sirius immediately felt his body getting even warmer as he stared hungrily at her creamy thighs. Coming to stand next to him she leaned over him to gently release his hands. “Not afraid of me anymore?”

“I never was afraid of you, I just don’t think you should spend another night chained up. Who knows where you’ll be tomorrow.” She gave him a challenging stare seemingly daring him to do something. “Do you feel better?”

“Still sore, but I’ll mend,” she nodded and waved her wand making another blanket zoom from her travel bag along with a pillow. “Where will you sleep, pet?” He’d been hoping she’d share the bed with him, but she seemed uncertain.

“The couch will be comfortable enough,” she looked doubtfully over at the patched and worn sofa before mumbling a hasty goodnight. Sirius’ eyes were closed before she got more than two feet away. By the time she reached the couch he was half asleep. 

Valerie was exhausted as she collapsed onto the couch. She listened to Black’s breathing even out and looked over at the shape hidden under layers of blankets. The only time she’d ever seen Black look relaxed was when he was asleep. He looked more like a corpse than a healthy happy man, but his rest seemed all the more deserved because of it. She sighed wondering when the potion would start working in earnest. Bones re-knitting was never a pleasant experience, but the malnourished fugitive was hardly a picture of perfect health. She was sure they were both in for a long night yet she still couldn’t fall asleep. 

She had no idea what she had just gotten herself into. There was no longer any question she liked Black, but the fact remained she was now aiding a known criminal. At this point sleeping with him seemed like a footnote in what the prosecution would look like. If she was honest with herself she was very interested in adding that particular footnote. Tonight was definitely out of the question, but maybe in a few days…

Black moaned softly from the bed. Glancing at the clock she realized she’d been sitting on the couch staring vacantly at the wall for nearly an hour weighing the pros and cons of sex with the most wanted wizard in Britain. Standing up she walked over to where Black was tossing and turning, twisting himself into the sheets. The hair on his brow was sticking to his pale forehead as he mumbled incoherently to himself. Sitting on the edge of the bed Valerie placed a hand on each of his thin shoulders and made calming noises. 

“It hurts,” Black rasped out weakly rolling his head so he could look up at her before squeezing them shut again. “Make it stop… please…” She wasn’t sure how conscious he was as he started crying silently as he clenched his teeth against the onset of pain. 

“It’s okay, baby. I know it hurts, but I’m here. You’re safe. It’s okay.” She placed a hand on his cheek brushing away the fresh tears with her thumb. When he looked up at her with something more like awareness she smiled softly down at him. “Doing alright, baby?”

“I like when you call me that, love,” he closed his eyes and tensed, breathing heavily against a fresh wave of pain. “This really fucking hurts worse than the actual breaking.”

“Maybe you had other injuries? I can’t imagine Azkaban having a good health program.” She frowned brushing her fingers along a scar below his collarbone. “What can I do?” 

“Can you put some pressure on my ribs? They’re fucking aching.” She nodded and carefully slid the sheets down to his hips. Placing a hand above the bruises she gently pressed down before slowly rubbing his tensed side. He groaned slightly, but seemed to relax into the massage.

Valerie looked down at his fists clenching the sheets and eyed the series of numbers tattooed crudely on the inside of his right forearm. Her free hand traced along the black marks she’d noticed while she’d undressed Black. “I got them when they locked me up. They remove them once you’re released unless you’re sentenced for life.” She could hear his voice growing fainter as his breathing evened out. Continued to trace the tattoos Valerie watched as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Sirius woke to fingers running softly through his hair. Without moving he cracked an eye open to see Valerie sitting next to him engrossed in reading what looked like the Daily Prophet.

“Anything interesting happen?” he asked, closing his eyes once more and relaxing back into the warm blankets.

“Just the usual. Some witch got strangled by her Devil’s Snare, something about a prison break, and looks like Victor Krum is still a champion.” If she was surprised he was awake she didn’t show it. Her fingers never faltered as she continued massaging his scalp.

“Who?” 

“He’s this Bulgarian Seeker everyone’s talking about. Some kind of prodigy, speaking of which he’s not the only one.”

“What are you talking about, pet?” Sirius shifted slightly noting the pain was largely gone, but he still felt extremely sore.

“Your godson. Rosmerta was saying he got onto Griffindor’s team during his first year. Apparently he’s the youngest seeker in a century.” She closed the paper and cast it aside looking down at him for the first time her eyes flicking from his face to his exposed bony chest. He knew he wasn’t much to look at these days but he noticed a thoughtful look in her eyes before she hastily looked away again.

“Not surprising. James was a legend in our day. Maybe I’ll sneak into one of the games.” He noticed Valerie frown slightly but before she could speak he quickly added, “I just want to see my godson. Don’t think you can keep me locked up.”

“I wasn’t going to try, Black. I just don’t want you to get caught.”

“Why do you care, love?” Sirius knew he was being a royal ass, but he couldn’t stop himself. He really was curious why this witch, who owed him nothing, cared what happened to him at all. 

“Honestly, I don’t know. I tried to leave after I got away, but I couldn’t just pretend none of it happened.” She frowned as she looked at one of the patched quilts layered on top of him, “I should’ve gone and reported you. It just felt wrong. Over the years I’ve learned to follow my instincts and they’re telling me I need to help you.”

“Just couldn’t forget ‘bout me?” Sirius smiled and winked up at her. “Don’t worry, pet, I tend to have that effect on women.”

“If you weren’t so delicate right now I’d punch you.” Her eyes lit up with that fire she’d had the night they’d met. “Well you’ve been passed out all day. How’re you feeling?”

“Better,” Sirius said turning his attention to his ruined frame. “Pretty sore though.” Valerie nodded and began pulling back the protective layers of blankets assessing his body critically. Feeling subconscious he folded his arms across his chest, ignoring the protest from his ribs. 

“You’ve gone nothing to be ashamed of you know,” Valerie gently put a hand on his wrist looking up at his face before glancing back down at his bruised ribs. 

“You don’t know what I looked like before,” Sirius said bitterly glaring at the wall. Valerie didn’t look at him as she waved the bandages on his leg away with a flick of her wand. With another wave and a silent spell she made the bones in his body glow clearly through his skin. Valerie was silent while she scrutinized his skeleton ensuring everything had set properly. Muttering an end to the spell she smiled encouragingly at him.

“Good news is your bones are all set and well on the way to being healed. Put on a couple pounds and you’ll be good as new,” she paled after saying this. “Fuck that was a stupid thing to say.”

The injustice of what happened to him was clawing its way through his heart, demanding action. He started pushing himself up no longer feeling the pain in his ribs. Valerie sat back while he swung his legs roughly to the edge of the bed and pushed himself to his feet. With a determined growl he took a few steps before his newly healed leg gave out.

Valerie caught him before he could fall very far. She didn’t say anything as she steered him back to the bed. Sirius let her half carry him acting like a defeated child, but he couldn’t silence the rage gnawing at his insides. 

“I don’t know what you looked like before, but now you look like a survivor.” She looked him directly in the eye when she said this speaking with such certainty he couldn’t doubt her. “I’m not going to stop you from seeing your godson, but for Merlin’s sake be smart about it.”

Sirius smiled grimly before nodding. Rather than lay down again he sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Valerie for what felt like the first time. She was biting her lip in thought and seemed to be looking right through him. “So only Remus Lupin and Petigrew know about the animagus deal, but it’s likely Petigrew told Voldemort. The real question is whether or not Lupin told anyone. Now if he told anyone it’d be Dumbledore and he would’ve put the castle on alert, which would likely include Hagrid. You said he trusts Hagrid with a lot, right? Well with the fact Hagrid wasn’t worried about running into a big black dog in the forest I think it’s safe to say Lupin didn’t tell anyone in the school.” She’d started pacing during her rant scratching the shaved portion of her head absently. “Maybe I’m just reaching, but I think you’ll be safe sneaking into the game as a dog. Although, that’d probably look weird it wouldn’t send the school into lockdown.”

Coming to a stop she placed her hands on her hips and looked directly at Sirius, but her satisfied expression became one of confusion when she took in the searching look on his face. “Sirius?”

“I don’t know why you’re doing this but you don’t seem to realize how unusual you are.”

“I’ll just assume you’re out of practice giving compliments, so thank you I guess?” She looked utterly lost as she folded her arms protectively across her stomach. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Maybe witches have changed in the last decade, but I never met one quite like you. I’m just taking it all in.”

“Oh,” her cheeks had turned a slight shade of pink and she looked at her boots for a few seconds before finally meeting his eyes. “Well I’m certainly glad I met you, Sirius Black.” Sirius could practically feel his face glowing as he smiled back at her and held his hand out. The moment she placed her hand in his he gently pulled her toward him, giving her plenty of time to pull away.

Valerie felt like she was stepping towards Black through a fog. Closing the distance she bent her neck and leaned in until she could feel his breath ghosting across her lips. His grey eyes flicked between her lips and her eyes before he kissed her softly.

She could feel warmth spreading from her chest to her toes as she lost herself in the feel of his lips against hers. Sirius was trembling slightly as he renewed the kiss with more desperation. Pulling back he looked at her with a need in his eyes that made Valerie bite her lip eagerly. 

Black smirked darkly before grabbing her hips roughly and using them to pull him back to his feet. Grinning wickedly Valerie racked her nails down his back to rest on his ass gripping it tightly and forcing their hips together. Both of them were panting heavily as Black trapped her head between his hands and kissed her again. This kiss had none of the gentle curiosity from before. Without pausing this time their tongues met along with their teeth. 

He was tugging at her jacket impatiently when Valerie pushed him back to land on the bed. Never taking her eyes off him she tore off her jacket and her shirt before climbing onto the bed after him. Lying on his back he sat up on his elbows as she straddled his narrow waist reaching behind her back to smoothly unsnap her black bra and carelessly toss it over her shoulder. She smiled when all Black could do was stare at her chest reverently.

“Fuck… It’s been too long, pet. I don’t know what to-” 

“Valerie?” both of them froze at the sound of knocking on the door. “Dear it’s Rosmerta. An owl has come for you and I need you to cover for me for a few hours. I need to go in to London for a bit. Valerie?”

With a mad scramble Valerie leapt off Black pulling him along with her and shoving him into the small bathroom. “Sorry, Rosmerta! Just a minute!” In her panic she completely forgot about the silencing charm she’d cast. Hastily pulling her shirt back on she opened the door and hoped she looked like she’d just woken up. “Sorry, I’m afraid I’m still adjusting to the time change. Long way from the States to wherever we are.”

“Not a problem, dear. Did you hear all I said? I know it’s last minute, but my sister just had a little girl and I’d like to see her before she leaves St. Mungos.” Rosmerta took in her red cheeks and messed hair, but made no comment.

“Oh no, I could use the fresh air and congratulations by the way. I’ll be down in five minutes if that works?” The barmaid beamed at Valerie and excitedly told her how she was going to spoil her new niece before hurrying back down to the bar.

The moment she was gone Valerie shut the door and let out a deep breath. She quickly put her bra back on and tried to steady her breathing. Walking to the backroom she slowly opened the door. “Sorry I need to go for a bit. Will you be okay?” Black was sitting against the wall with his eyes closed and his knees pressed against his chest.

He cleared his throat roughly and nodded at her weakly. Frowning she took a step toward him. “I’m fine, pet. Just give us a minute.” Valerie tried not to feel hurt by the dismissal in his voice, but she didn’t say anything else to him as she turned and briskly left the small apartment.

“Fuck,” Sirius lowered his knees looking at the wet spot on his thin pants. He hadn’t wanted Valerie to notice that he’d come in his pants like some horny teenager. It’d been twelve years since he’d had a woman and he had been powerless to stop himself upon seeing her breasts bouncing as she’d run him into the toilets. Burying his face in his hands he swore once more at the image that he knew would be keeping him hard for a few days.

Pushing up to his feet he pealed off his pants and scrubbed them clean in the sink. Washing the soft sleeping pants Valerie had put on him at some point helped steady him, but he was struck with how domestic the whole thing felt. The difference was he couldn’t stroll down the street in the sunlight to go buy a pack of smokes or go sit in the pub and have a fire whiskey. He didn’t have anyone to write to. Everyone he knew had moved on and started families or advanced in their careers. Looking in the mirror he thought about the years he’d missed. He was only 22 when he’d been throw into Azkaban, but he felt like he’d spent most of his life in that cell looking out at the sea with dead eyes. He saw those same eyes now in his wasted face staring back at him now. With an enraged growl he slammed his fist into the mirror shattering the glass. 

He didn’t stop hitting the glass until it was mostly dust and his blood was spattered across the sink. Numbly looking at his bleeding knuckles he let out a desperate laugh that was half choke. They were going to catch him and take him back to Azkaban. He could feel his heart pounding as he sank to the ground in the grip of an intense panic attack. Sirius Black was dead. He’d died in Azkaban hadn’t he? 

“Fuck,” he said weakly his voice cracking. He sat on the cold floor for a while trying to gather his strength to stand again. At some point he’d started crying. He could still feel the panic in the back of his throat, threatening to cut off all air. Forcing himself to transform he padded back to the bed leaving a trail of bloody paw prints in his wake. 

Climbing shakily back into bed he noticed a set of Valerie’s potion bottles on the bedside table. Looking through them he found a bottle of potion for dreamless sleep. He barely hesitated taking a swig of the purple potion before curling up in the safety of sleep. 

Valerie was so lost in thought it was a while before she realized she’d been wiping the same glass for a few minutes. Shaking herself she looked at the clock for the hundredth time. Rosmerta wouldn’t be back until tomorrow and closing wasn’t for another hour. There were only a couple customers and not much to keep her distracted from thoughts of Black’s strange behavior. She knew it’d probably been a long time for him. It didn’t bother her he’d probably only last a couple seconds. She knew he needed more than a couple potions to recover from the psychological damage Azkaban had left. Black would never be the same person that was locked away, but she had to believe he could live again.


	8. Chapter 8

Climbing the stairs back to the apartment Valerie eagerly opened the door and immediately stopped in her tracks. Black was passed out in the bed, but the room looked like a crime scene. Quickly shutting and locking the door she dashed to the sleeping man. The blood looked like it was coming from his hands. For a horrified second she thought Sirius had slit his wrists. 

“Fuck,” she breathed, delicately lifting a hand and breathing a sigh of relief seeing it was coming from his knuckles. Shaking her head she looked around the room tracking the blood back to the backroom. Cautiously standing she followed the paw prints back to their source sighing upon seeing the mess in the bathroom. 

“Reparo,” she said waving her wand and watching the mirror reassemble itself. “Scourgify.” The blood was still fresh enough the spell did the trick. Satisfied with the bathroom she spent the next few minutes sorting out the apartment. Moving to the sleeping man she inspected his hands carefully cleaning them with her wand before gathering her thoughts for the healing spell. She paused looking at the cuts. Although her understanding of the human psyche was spotty she knew Sirius was acting out against the injustice leveled against him. Wiping away all signs of the violence would do nothing to heal the damage done to his soul. Erasing the evidence felt like pretending the whole thing hadn’t happened and something told her maybe he needed her to acknowledge his pain. Waving her wand she sealed the split knuckles and wrapped his hands in bandages. 

Looking at his face she noticed he looked more peaceful than she’d ever seen him. Usually when he slept he twitched, mumbled incoherently, and his eyes were always rolling madly. Now he was breathing deeply and clearly sleeping comfortably. Shaking her head in disbelief she wiped the blankets clean. Quickly getting ready for bed she tiredly set her things up on the couch. 

“And he thinks I’m unusual,” she mumbled to herself as she joined him in sleep. 

When she woke she opened her eyes to see Black pacing restlessly around the room. He kept looking anxiously at the doors and windows as he mumbled to himself. Valerie pushed herself into a seated position and cleared her throat. Sirius glanced at her briefly before resuming his pacing. “So you want to tell me what happened last night after I left?”

“I got upset. Sorry about the mess.” 

“You got upset?” she asked incredulously. He didn’t look at her or acknowledge she’d said anything. “Sirius, what’s going on? You’re acting like a madman.”

“Oh they all think I’m half mad these days. Thing is that part might be a little bit true.” 

“What are you talking about?”

“Nothing, pet.” Valerie could clearly see how on edge he was, but he didn’t look like he wanted to discuss it further. Suddenly eager to have space to think on by herself she rolled to her feet and began pulling fresh clothes from the wardrobe.

“I’m going to go for a bit. Do you want anything while I’m out?” That seemed to get his attention. He completely stopped his pacing and looked at her thinking. “I could get some books or a bone or something?”

“Socks.”

“That’s it?” Valerie tried not to show her confusion at the odd request. Leaving him alone again after last night probably wasn’t the best idea, but the tension in the small room was too much for her. She didn’t really care what he wanted so long as she could get some fresh air. Sirius merely nodded stiffly without looking at her. She grabbed a bag of dehydrated food and waved her wand making the dry food fresh and hot once more. 

Placing the plate on the table she then hurriedly dressed in the bathroom and left the escaped convict alone without looking back. The moment she made it through the pub into the clear mountain air she took a deep breath and felt like a weight was lifted from her chest. 

Sirius didn’t look at Valerie as she left. He knew he should probably have said something, but he felt too empty to speak. He halfheartedly forced himself to think of Peter grasping the rage and betrayal rising in his heart. He thought of his family adding the fuel to the rising inferno in his chest. Focusing his rage he began thinking of all the ways he could kill Peter. He’d use his bare hands. He wanted to tear into the traitor for everything he’d done. For making Sirius think he could trust him. 

He let the hatred and pain burn through him knowing that it would leave him just as empty. At least killing Peter gave him a focus. Something he could hold onto. He’d continue long enough to ensure Harry was safe and Peter was in pieces. He planned on biting off each of his other fingers first. He’d hunted as a dog before and now he recalled the memory of warm blood filling his mouth imagining it was Wormtail’s. Grinning he cleared the plate of food hardly bothering to taste it. 

Stretching his sore body he walked into the toilets to start a hot bath. He didn’t really need it, but it was a luxury he’d missed. While it filled he striped off his clothes and brushed his teeth in the sink. Glaring at his gaunt reflection he tilted his head watching the tattoo on his neck ripple. Most of his tattoos showed his status as a dangerous man that deserved respect. The prison number on his neck was a signal to society that he was not a good man. While he was technically innocent he believed he deserved Azkaban for his failure to protect the Potters. He displayed his sins for the world to see. 

Turning the tap he lowered himself into the tub wincing slightly at the boiling temperature, but smiling at the heat that chased away the cold that seemed to permeate his body now. Grabbing the soap he began scrubbing looking over the lines on his chest and arms. With a sudden realization he remembered Valerie had tattoos on her body as well. He’d been too preoccupied to give them much notice, but now the image of her lean body filled his mind. Groaning he let his head sink beneath the surface of the water drowning out any thought of Valerie.

Valerie walked aimlessly through the local bookstore barely paying attention. Not sure what she was looking for she stopped when a title caught her eye. Reading the white lettering on the spine, Channeling: The Uncontrollable Magic of the Early Ages, by Avery Martel she reverently slid the leather bound book off the shelf. Opening it to a random page she began reading. “…magic users, or Channelers, who had a powerful connection to magic. Channelers were able to manipulate magic sometimes to great extents without the use of a wand. This practice limited the number of people with clear magical abilities to very small numbers. Modern Wizards and Witches who claim Pureblood ancestry allegedly trace their origin back to these original magic users. The number of magic users grew exponentially with the introduction of wands and the practice of wandless magic became increasingly rare except among untrained wizards. What made Channelers so powerful is they didn’t need a wand to focus this personal magic.” Turning the pages further into the book she stopped at the chapter about Morgana.

“To increase personal power well practiced users of Channeling were able to call on their environment for more energy. Some even learned to use spirits. This led to the sorceress Morgana and her attempt to defeat Merlin through Channeling. However, the forces she summoned proved too powerful to be controlled or contained in a physical vessel. Morgana was destroyed from within before she could carry out her plot. With this display Merlin officially outlawed the use of Channeling in Great Britain.” Valerie skimmed through the book for nearly an hour growing steadily more frustrated. When the man working in the bookstore finally marched up to her asking if she planned on buying the book she finally snapped it shut and replaced it on the shelf. 

“Whoever wrote that had a severe lack of understanding of Channeling. Do you have anything else on it?” The shopkeeper looked at her confused before saying very slowly that particular branch of magic hadn’t been used in Britain since Morgana. “I see. Well then I think I’m good.” She quickly marched out of the book shop before lightly a cigarette and going in search of socks. 

Sirius was sleeping peacefully when he felt it. The cold, death was creeping from the corners of his mind and he needed to hide. He was in his cell and he was screaming, but no one seemed to hear him. Familiar faces passed his cell barely looking at him. He could see Remus and James peering into the darkness at him curiously before they disappeared. He screamed their names and tried to stand, but he was chained up again. He couldn’t move.

His mother’s face appeared next to his father. They laughed as he pleaded with them, begging them to help him. He tried to tell them the Dementors were coming for him, but his screams continued to fall on deaf ears. 

He was shaking as the cold grew with the darkness until he no longer saw the cell. There was nothing but the emptiness and his guilt. James and Lilly’s bodies staring accusingly at him while Harry cried somewhere in the wreckage of their perfect lives. It was his fault and he knew it. The darkness closed back around him choking out all hope. He screamed into the silence and began to feel himself slipping away. Every happy memory slowly disappearing beneath the cold of nightmare and the rattling breath drawing closer. He needed to run, but he was weak with fear and no matter how hard he fought he couldn’t move his body. He could feel the darkness erasing him and he found himself praying for death. 

Sitting up with a harsh cry he blinked taking in his surroundings not knowing where he was. Throwing himself out of the bed he waited for the guards to come in. He’d be punished for this. He didn’t deserve a bed they’d be mad. Curling up in the corner he tried to remember what he was doing out of his cell. Panting he began shaking as his mind tried to collect the pieces and his nails raked across the insides of his arms. 

“Hagrid! Glad to see you again so soon.” Valerie had taken over the bar from Rosmerta a few hours ago and was busy cleaning glasses when the familiar form came through the door with another man.

“Valerie, good to see ye. This ‘ere is Professor Remus Lupin.” He clapped a massive hand on the shoulder of the shabby wizard hiding in his shadow. Valerie smiled trying not to look too curiously at the scared face of the werewolf as she shook his hand.

“Valerie Harlow. It’s a pleasure to meet you Professor.”

“Please Miss Harlow, call me Remus.”

“Well you call me Valerie, Remus. What can I get you two to drink?” she asked smoothly and quickly moved to fill a tankard for Hagrid and a more reasonable sized glass for Lupin. Rather than move to a distant table they both sat down at the nearly empty bar and began talking comfortably to each other while Valerie moved back down to the goblin waving an empty glass at her. 

When Hagrid waved her over for a refill she took the opportunity to ask Lupin how the first day went. Shaking his head Lupin began tiredly, “It was a comfortable journey until the train was stopped and searched by the dementors. They scared a great many of the students.”

“All that for one man? Seems a bit excessive.” She tried to sound casual about it as she filled Lupin’s glass.

“Don’t underestimate him. No one has ever escaped Azkaban before and he was always a clever wizard. If he really has gone mad I’d say he’s more dangerous than ever.” Lupin’s shoulders seemed to sag as he thought about Sirius while Hagrid seemed to inflate with anger.

“Yeah, I’m sure dementors would do that to most people though. Walking past them at the school gates is nasty enough. I can’t imagine what long term exposure to them would do to a person,” she said the last part thoughtfully wondering if there was any research on the subject.

“Most sentences to Azkaban are kept very brief. The ones subjected to long exposure are the worst of criminals. Those sentences are usually for life, which proves brief for most of them. Who knows what thirteen years would do?” Lupin was starting to look about ten years older than when he walked in. It didn’t escape her notice that he wouldn’t say Black’s name either. Deciding to change the subject she offered them both a free round and began talking to Hagrid about the dragons she’d seen in travels through Romania.


End file.
